


A Perugia, loro sempre amano

by verlirene



Series: HQ Lokal Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verlirene/pseuds/verlirene
Summary: Matsukawa menjadi saksi mata, bagaimana piazza, tangga-tangga batu tua, dan gelato menjadi sebuah kebingungan. #HQLokalWeek
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: HQ Lokal Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893946
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A Perugia, loro sempre amano

**Author's Note:**

> Seting: pertengahan/akhir 2000an. Jadi silakan bayangkan ini tahun... 2007-2009ish?  
> Dan perlu diingat, walau ini AU lokal, tapi di sini mereka jadi _crazy rich_.
> 
> (Buat justifikasi aja padahal.)

… Kenapa Perugia? Kenapa bukan Florence? Atau Roma? Milan? Venezia?

Satu kalimat ini tercetus dalam kepalanya. Bukannya dia menyesali keputusan kepala sekolah mereka untuk ‘ganti suasana’ lalu membuat percobaan dengan angkatan mereka, hanya saja… dibandingkan dengan _study tour_ biasa ke Paris, Iwaizumi masih tidak paham mengapa harus kota kurang terkenal ini yang dipilih.

“Nih, makan coklat dulu, Bos.” Matsukawa menyodorkan sebongkah cokelat ke mulut Iwaizumi, hasil borongan dari kunjungan mereka di hari pertama ke Eurochocolate Festival. Namun, Iwaizumi yang terkejut sontak memukul lengan Matsukawa dan membuatnya mengaduh. “Ow, cokelat mahal ini!”

“Ya maap,” Iwaizumi membalas sekenanya sembari memakan _truffle_ yang setengah leleh di mulutnya.

Matsukawa membiarkan suasananya hening beberapa saat, sebelum buka suara. “Jadi, kamu ngapain di sini?”

Si wakil kapten tim voli sekolah ini memang tidak seterkenal Oikawa, tapi juga bukan orang yang mudah untuk diabaikan. Rasanya… aneh kalau melihat Iwaizumi menghabiskan hari terakhir—satu-satunya waktu kosong di tengah _study tour_ yang padat—seorang diri. Buat apa? Matsukawa berasumsi kalau Iwaizumi dibuang oleh teman sekelompoknya, mentang-mentang pekerjaan mereka sudah selesai; tapi... ah masa’? Sekolah mereka isinya memang apa yang dikatakan _crazy rich Indons_ , tapi sampai meninggalkan Iwaizumi seorang diri? Rasanya tidak mungkin.

Iwaizumi nampak ragu sebelum mengatakan jawabannya. Padahal itu hanya pertanyaan biasa. _Ngapain kamu di sini? Jones banget, sendirian bengong di Piazza del Comune?_ Pada akhirnya, dia hanya mengedikkan bahu. “Ngapain ya? Hmm, tunggu orang?”

Sebelah alis Matsukawa terangkat. _Orang_ , _katanya_? “Pacar?” terkanya asal. Namun, lekas dia menampik tebakan barusan. “Kamu ‘kan jomblo ngenes? Kapan punya pacar?”

“Tai,” serapah keluar secara natural dari mulut Iwaizumi. “Ngaca. Sendirinya juga jomblo.”

“Sialan.”

Sebenarnya Matsukawa bukan tipe yang senang belanja. Jadi, walau kota lama Perugia menawarkan banyak jajanan khas (atau cokelat, karena kebetulan mereka datang bertepatan dengan Eurochocolate Festival), dia sama sekali tidak punya ide hendak belanja apa seperti anak-anak lain. Oleh-oleh untuk orangtuanya juga sudah dibeli dari tadi. Jadi, dia hanya duduk di sebelah Iwaizumi, memandangi merpati-merpati dan orang lalu-lalang di _piazza_ sambil membayangkan hangatnya Indonesia, karena... sial, Italia ternyata dingin juga walau tidak sedingin London.

Kira-kira mereka berdiam di _piazza_ kurang lebih satu jam, hingga menara jam Torre del Popolo berdentang kencang. Sontak, Iwaizumi berdiri dan membuat Matsukawa bingung dengan gerakan mendadak ini. “Mau ke mana?”

“Pergi,” jawab Iwaizumi pendek. “Soalnya sudah waktu janjian.”

“Sama pacar?”

Iwaizumi tidak memberi jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Matsukawa pun berdiri dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti, karena Iwaizumi sendiri tidak melarangnya untuk ikut. Ia kemudian mengikuti langkah Iwaizumi yang lincah di antara tangga-tangga besar nan kuno yang tersebar di seantero Perugia. Satu blok, dua blok, sampai dia tidak tahu lagi mereka sampai di mana. Yang Matsukawa ingat, Iwaizumi sama sekali tidak membuka petanya saat menyusuri jalan itu, seolah sudah hapal jalanan Perugia di luar kepala. Sampai pada akhirnya, sampailah mereka ke sebuah _gelateria_ kecil, yang nampak kuno dan bertuliskan ‘1729’ di bagian depannya. Matsukawa berasumsi, kalau angka itu menunjukkan tahun toko es krim itu dibangun.

“ _Salve, Signore!_ ” Iwaizumi menyapa si pemilik _gelateria_ dengan bahasa Italia yang penuh percaya diri, membuat Matsukawa bingung setengah mati.

“ _Perchè ‘salve’? Usi ‘ciao’!_ ” balas si pemilik _gelateria_ —Giorgio, kalau menurut _nametag_ yang Matsukawa baca di seragamnya.

Iwaizumi hanya tertawa dan bergegas memeluk Giorgio. Keduanya kemudian bertukar sapa dalam bahasa Italia yang cepat dan tidak bisa ditangkap oleh telinganya. Matsukawa hanya membatu di dekat pintu masuk, sama sekali tak menyangka kalau wakil kapten mereka fasih berbahasa Italia dan entah sejak kapan sefasih itu.

Giorgio membuat gestur yang mempersilakannya masuk dan Matsukawa hanya duduk di meja terdekat, memerhatikan bagaimana Iwaizumi seolah tengah mencari-cari orang di dalam _gelateria_ tua ini. Awalnya, Matsukawa menduga kalau pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu akan mencari sosok teman Italia-nya, seorang _bule_ dengan wajah Kaukasian. Akan tetapi, betapa terkejutnya ketika Matsukawa menemukan bahwa yang dicari-cari oleh Iwaizumi bukanlah orang Italia, melainkan sosok yang sangat familier di matanya.

“... Oikawa?” gumamnya pelan, bingung.

“Iwa- _chan_!” Oikawa menyapa Iwaizumi dengan keramahannya yang biasa. Dari tempat duduknya, Matsukawa bisa melihat kalau Iwaizumi menyerahkan setumpuk kertas yang segera dikenalinya sebagai format laporan _study tour_ yang harus mereka kumpulkan setelah kembali ke Indonesia. Matsukawa bisa mengenali beberapa kata, seperti ‘Pak Subandi’, ‘Bu Widi’, dan beberapa nama Indonesia lainnya. Namun, setelah itu keduanya bicara dalam bahasa Italia—gila, kenapa dia baru tahu kalau kapten dan wakil kapten mereka bisa bahasa Italia?—yang cepat dan bervolume rendah. Selang beberapa menit, Giorgio datang ke meja mereka, menyerahkan dua gelas berisi _gelato_.

Sementara Matsukawa? Diam sendiri di mejanya, entah mengapa tidak berminat untuk mengusik keduanya. Lagipula, baru kali ini dia makan _gelato_ seenak ini. Selama _study tour_ , Matsukawa sudah beberapa kali makan _gelato_ , tapi ini yang paling enak.

“ _Molti belli, no_?”

Pertanyaan mendadak dari Giorgio membuat Matsukawa bingung. Dia... tidak bisa bicara bahasa Italia sedikitpun, hanya frase penting seperti ‘ _terima kasih_ ’ dan ‘ _maaf_ ’. Jadi, sebuah kalimat simpel pun bisa membuatnya gelagapan.

Matsukawa mengikuti arah pandangan Giorgio dan..., ya—seperti yang sudah diduga—perhatiannya tertuju pada meja Oikawa dan Iwaizumi. Ia sama sekali tidak paham apa yang menarik dari memerhatikan dua pemuda berparas Asia yang asyik mengobrol di dalam _gelateria._ Entah memang sejarang itu Giorgio mendapatkan tamu orang asing, atau... apa? Kendati demikian, Matsukawa sendiri justru ikut memerhatikan dua rekan setimnya. Walau tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan, Matsukawa entah mengapa merasa begitu sendirian. Ia bisa dengan mudah datang ke sana dan menggoda Oikawa seperti biasa. Hanya saja, entah memang suasana _gelateria_ ini atau memang atmosfer di antara keduanya yang aneh, Matsukawa merasa kesulitan untuk membawa dirinya ke meja yang sama dengan kedua temannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tak disangka Oikawa mendadak menangis. Namun, yang Iwaizumi lakukan hanyalah mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menjepret ekspresi jelek Oikawa saat itu. Matsukawa lantas berdiri, hanya untuk dicegah oleh tangan Giorgio yang berotot.

“Kenapa?” Ia bertanya dengan bahasa Indonesia, yang jelas tidak dipahami oleh Matsukawa.

Akan tetapi, genggaman Giorgio yang keras membuatnya diam. Lagipula, dia hanya anak SMA tanggung, belum berani melawan orang dewasa. Matsukawa pun kembali duduk dan mengamati bagaimana ekspresi Oikawa berubah begitu cepat. Tangisannya yang tadi muncul, berubah menjadi tawa, yang segera berubah lagi jadi kegusaran saat mendapati Iwaizumi telah memotret muka jeleknya dengan kamera ponsel lima megapixel.

Desahan pelan dari Giorgio memutus perhatian Matsukawa.

“ _Questa è amore._ ”

Matsukawa memang _tidak_ sepintar itu. Namun, dia sudah muak nonton film mafia sampai tahu apa maksud Giorgio.

Dan akhirnya dia tahu apa yang membuatnya tak bisa menghampiri kedua temannya dengan mudah.

.

.

.

_“Iwaizumi.”_

_“Apaan?”_

_“Kamu mau ngapain aja selama_ study tour _?”_

_“Belanja?”_

_“Selain itu?”_

_“Bikin laporan?”_

_“... Ya itu sih semua anak juga iya! Selain itu???”_

_“Nggak ada.”_

_“Beneran?”_

_“Iya. Paling melepas kejombloan.”_

_“Sama siapa? Sekolah kita isinya cowok semua, woi!”_

_“Nggak tahu. Lagian Italia ‘kan luas.”_

_“Jadi kamu rencana jadian sama cewek Italia gitu?”_

_“Bisa jadi.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Keterangan:  
> 1\. Piazza: alun-alun, city centre, atau semacamnya  
> 2\. _Salve, Signore!_ : Salam, Tuan! (formal)  
> 3\. _Perchè ‘salve’? Usi ‘ciao’!_ : Kenapa 'salve'? Pakai 'ciao' aja! (Note: 'Ciao' ini sapaan non-formal, buat orang yang kenal deket.)  
> 4\. _Molti belli, no?_ : Sangat indah, bukan?  
> 5\. _Questa è amore._ : It's love.
> 
> Gak menerima protes kenapa study tour-nya ke Perugia, walau kayaknya dihajar kursus Italia selama WFH ini emang bikin pengin masukin unsur Italia dikit. :)) Soalnya SMA saya dulu ke luar pulau, trus SMA sepupu saya beneran study tournya ke Paris, walau katanya, "Kalau mau lebih murah dikit bisa milih ke SG atau Hong Kong, kok." #okesiap
> 
> Dan saya lupa dulu study tour SMA ngapain aja.
> 
> Anyway, kritik, saran, komentar, bahkan rambling dinanti. Thanks for the support! Next fanfic (masih di series yang sama) bakal lebih lokal kok. Ini cuma foreshadowing aja. Ehehehe.
> 
> P.S. Bakal dirapiin kemudian hari. Ini ngejar post hari pertama aja sih. :D


End file.
